The Tabletop Experiment
by yosakazure
Summary: Yugi and Atem Yami Yugi if you prefer find themselves in a strange room and chained on top of each other on a table. Whose sick idea is this? Yaoi, Anal, much molestation, other weird things. Oneshot. Complete.


A/N: This came from a weird dream I had the other morning. It's not supposed to make sense; it's just a fun one shot. Also in this fic, Yugi and Atem have their own bodies. Don't ask me why; the dream didn't specify. This story contains bondage and lemons and creepiness. I think that's everything. Enjoy!

Yugi stirred from his sleep, his head feeling a little sore. He opened his eyes about a millimeter, not really eager to awaken and what he did see through his blurry vision looked pretty dark. He considered the possibility that maybe it was still dark out so he could sleep a little longer. With that in mind he closed his eyes again and tried to get comfortable but he was having trouble. His arms and legs were spread pretty wide apart and he couldn't bring himself to bring them closer together. As he gained more awareness, he also noticed he was lying on something warm and very lumpy. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see that he was lying on top of the former spirit of the millennium puzzle, Atem! He blinked several times and shook his head to get rid of the sleep in his eyes since he still couldn't move his arms. This had to be a dream...the fact that he just woke up needn't really apply. You can wake up in dreams, right? It's just like that movie, Inception. He squinted through the dim lighting to see that both his arms were bound in leather cuffs with a soft lining and were strapped to this weird padded table they were both lying on...or rather Atem was since Yugi was lying on top of the poor former pharaoh. Speaking of whom, the other teen still appeared to be asleep. Yugi watched his sleeping face with a little worry, hoping that his weight wasn't preventing Atem from breathing properly. Upon further inspection he saw that his partner had more slack in the chains on his wrists than Yugi did and for a moment he was envious. After confirming that his table mate was sleeping peacefully, he lifted his head and tried to look around.

He couldn't make out much in the badly-lit room. The only light that was on seemed to be above them. Though what he could see was green tile, medical equipment, a table with shiny instruments on it, and a large window with one-way glass. Were they in some kind of observation room? None of this made any sense; what's the point of stacking the two of them together, NAKED, and tying them to a table?

Wait a minute...Yugi looked down again. OH EM GEE they were both were naked. This realization suddenly gave Yugi hyper-awareness as he began to notice every little thing of Atem's that was pressed against his own little things. He felt very red in the face and tried to get a hold of himself. There's no reason to make this any weirder than it already is. This was all probably some sick joke and he wasn't about to give their captors the pleasure of seeing him flustered. Thankfully he found he could nudge Atem's legs closer together and rest on his own knees to lift some of his weight off the other's body. It wasn't much, as it only gave them about an inch and a half of separation, but he'll take what he can get. This of course had Yugi straddling Atem's waist instead of being directly on top of him limb for limb and he felt a little dirty but he's pretty sure Atem will be mature about this.

He looked back down and saw how close his face was to Atem's. He wanted to go d'awwwww as he watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Yugi smiled to himself, having not really seen Atem sleep before. He really should try to wake him since they could be in potential danger and all. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he felt his partner suddenly groan and wriggle beneath him. The movement caused Yugi to lose his stance and he did his best to lower himself without hurting either of them. He was successful, though this meant certain things were touching again and he almost laughed as he saw Atem's eyes fly open.

The pharaoh's very concerned crimson irises looked up into Yugi's violet ones, "Aibo...why are you on top of me?"

Yugi blushed so hard he thought me might cry from embarrassment, "I don't know! I woke up just a few moments ago and found us like this. I can't move my arms and legs at all except for an inch or two and it looks like we're in some weird hospital room. I think people are watching us through the glass to the left. Can you see anything behind me?"

He blinked several times, his concerned look turning into one of alarm as he took in what Yugi said and looked around for himself. To answer Yugi's question, he propped himself up on his elbows as far as he could without hurting Yugi and looked over his shoulder. "I see a metal door with a small window, but I can't see anything beyond it," he said before letting himself fall back into the padded table. He took a second to test how much mobility he had with his arms and found he had about 2 ft of slack. Like Yugi, the chains were attached over the right and left sides of the table but for some reason he was the only one who could move his hands down to about his waist area. His legs were a similar story. He felt some slack and that was just enough for him to close his legs and maybe raise his knees. He felt bad for poor Yugi. The smaller teen looked like he could barely move at all and he must be sore by now.

He looked up at the other and could clearly see he was scared though he was trying so hard to put on a brave face. He smiled to try and ease his worry. "Let's not panic. We'll find a way out of this," he assured him.

Yugi was glad the pharaoh broke the long silence and nodded. Atem sounded sure of himself, so there was no need to freak out. He knew he could count on him to be calm and not bring up the compromising position they were both forced into. "Can you wiggle free from your cuffs at all? Mine are pretty tight," he suggested.

Atem brought his cuffs closer to his face to look at them while Yugi tilted his head out of the way so he could do what he needed. He frowned at the cuffs, seeing that although they were leather, they had a thick metal band around them that apparently locked, judging by the small keyhole. The two were wearing the equivalent of leather handcuffs...fuzzy leather handcuffs, apparently. He took to Yugi's suggestion and tried to slide his hand through it. But of course if Yugi had no luck, there was no way he would either, he soon found out. He sighed in frustration and lowered his hands so Yugi can rest his head again. The teen had taken to resting his head on Atem's left shoulder so that they weren't constantly breathing in each other's faces. Atem didn't mind too much. It actually felt kind of nice but there's no way he could enjoy it right now knowing that their captors could be watching them struggle this very second. He tried tugging on the chains next but from what he could tell, they were bolted into the table so no dice. "This is all so strange," he said aloud. "What would anyone have to gain from putting us in here like this? What is there to watch? I just don't understand."

"I don't get it, either," he groaned. Truth to be told, though, a few things DID come to mind that he wouldn't dare say out loud. If somebody wanted to watch the two of them do...stuff...this certainly wouldn't be the way to do it. He and Atem are pretty close but he's pretty sure they aren't THAT close. He would certainly admit the other was handsome and incredibly charming and has been a very good friend to him these past couple of years but he never stopped to consider any attraction to him since he's always been happy with how the two already were. Maybe this is just somebody's weird fetish? Tying two guys together on a table and leaving them to whatever does sound like something he saw in a hentai once...only it was two girls...on a wooden horse...tied together...with a dildo...GAH! He mentally shook himself to get rid of the mental image. The LAST thing he needed was to explain to Atem that he was aroused over hentai and not because of...ergh, forget it. He tilted his head down and sighed down Atem's chest, silently glad that he could lean on the other and not have to ask.

Atem was staring at the ceiling with his own thoughts when he heard Yugi sigh and felt his warm breath down his chest. The sudden warmth made him quiver a bit, but he didn't think Yugi noticed. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Yugi made a tiny whining noise before finally spilling his thoughts, "I wonder if some people with a weird fetish have kidnapped us and are waiting for us to...to..." He couldn't finish his sentence, mentally choking on his statement and turning beet red.

"Perform?" Atem finished for him. "The thought crossed my mind too a moment ago. I certainly hope that's not the case, but it seems very likely," he frowned as if the admission put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Do you think they're listening to us right now?" Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head a little, "I don't sense anybody in the next room. Maybe they left to get lunch or something while they waited for us to wake up."

"Urgh...I wonder how long we've been out. I don't see a clock anywhere or a window leading outside," the smaller teen pondered.

"This is all so elaborate. But they'll have to uncuff us eventually and we could probably make our escape then," Atem pointed out.

"You don't suppose if we just lie here and do nothing they'll just let us go, do you?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Atem chuckled quietly, "That would be nice, but I'm not going to let my hopes get too high."

Yugi giggled at the rumbling in Atem's chest when he chuckled. He loved hearing the other laugh, especially when he was the only one around to enjoy it. It made him feel special that the pharaoh felt comfortable joking around with him as opposed to when they're with their friends. He did laugh around them, but it wasn't very often. Yugi wondered if that was because he felt he had to put on a serious tone to preserve the strong, determined image their friends had of him.

Atem shifted and turned his head to smile at the other as if he could sense the teen's thoughts. Yugi smiled back, their noses barely touching but neither really cared. Even if they had been drugged and kidnapped they were glad that they at least had each other. Together they were an unstoppable team and the two are definitely going to use this to their advantage the first chance they get.

Suddenly the opening of a squeaky door broke the silence and Yugi straightened up, rising as high as he can on his hands and knees again while turning his head behind him to look over his shoulder. Atem supported Yugi's hips with his hands, assisting him in keeping them up while he too tilted his head to the side to look at the newest occupant of the room.

Four tall men entered the room, dressed in green, red, blue, and purple scrubs and matching protective outer wear that included rubber gloves, full-body aprons, scrub caps, and surgical face masks. They didn't seem to make much noise when they walked and Atem glanced to see that they were wearing rubber booties over their shoes. All this protective gear was making Atem feel quite unsettled and he was sure Yugi felt the same way. What were they protecting themselves from? Were they planning on blood shed? Just the thought made Atem growl quietly and he instinctively held onto Yugi tighter. The four men barely looked at them as they marched in, two going to the left and two on the right, standing in the four corners of the room to surround the couple. The door slammed loudly behind them and Atem heard somebody locking it. He and Yugi glanced around in anticipation at the scrubs, expecting one of them to speak. After a few long moments when none of them did, Atem lost his patience. "Where are we? What do you want from us? I demand you let us go right now!" he commanded angrily.

The four stared at them silently for what seemed like forever before the one in green on the left closest to the door reached for a light switch and turned on a few more lights, causing the boys to squint. It was brighter, but not by much. The illumination only confirmed what they thought they were seeing earlier but what they didn't see before is that their clothes were piled in a chair in the far upper left corner. Yugi saw this and used his mind link to poke Atem and nodded in that direction. Atem craned his neck up and saw them too. At least if they thought of an escape plan they didn't have to leave naked. The situation was looking worse by the second, though, because if four were in here, how many were beyond the glass? Atem looked toward the dark mirrored window and tried to see if he could sense anybody in there or even better somebody that they recognize, perhaps a former enemy? The third eye on his head glowed softly as he closed his eyes and used his 6th sense to feel about in the next room. He could hear voices, low muttering voices, nothing he could make out. They were all men but how many were there? He counted 3...4...no...6! They were in chairs, like an audience at a theater. This only served to piss Atem off but he kept his focus as he tried to see if he could recognize any of them or even a voice. They all sounded like they were older gentlemen and Atem could sense a foul air coming off of all of them, but he couldn't make out any faces and there was nothing about them that he recognized. He growled in frustration and the eye on his forehead dimmed. Was it possible that random people just selected and snatched them?

Yugi watched Atem's face, knowing through the link what he was doing. He gave him a worried look when he heard Atem growl. The other man frowned apologetically and sent Yugi everything he just saw through their link. He hated worrying his partner, but he needed to be aware of the situation. Yugi nodded to show he understood and decided he would try to talk to their captors. "We know you're watching us. Tell us what we're doing here! Are you ever going to let us go or what?" he asked toward the glass.

Both of them watched the window, their expressions slackening after more silence as they were just about to accept that nobody was going to talk to them. Suddenly a loud noise akin to microphone feedback pierced the air above them and both looked up to see that next to the dim florescent light above them was a speaker. A few pounding noises came from it and a crackle before they finally heard a raspy, old voice. "You two have been brought here to be subjects of our experiment. As subjects of the experiment, it's detrimental that you don't know what is expected of you during your time here. But once it happens you will be free to go and our men will drop you back off at your house."

Atem tilted his mouth to the side. Yugi was half-right, they were planning on letting them go eventually. But what would that take? "And what if we don't do what you're expecting? How long do you plan to keep us like this?" he asked.

"As long as it takes," the voice replied. "If necessary, you will get a bathroom break when the experts think it's time. If the experiment takes too long, outside elements will be used to coax things along. Just pretend we're not even here and do whatever you want. The scrubs are only there to assist and will not bother you."

"Assist with what?" Yugi asked. A loud click told them that he had turned off the mic. There will be no more words from the old man for quite a while, it seemed.

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh and felt his muscles struggling to hold him up again so he muttered apologetically to Atem before lowering himself again and resting on his body, again letting his head settle on Atem's left shoulder. Atem assisted him with his movements, making sure they both settled comfortably enough where nothing was getting smooshed. Both their heads were swimming with what-ifs and worst case scenarios at this point, their previous shared theory being at the center of it all. Atem turned his head and caught Yugi's gaze, the boy's instant blush confirming what he knew they were both thinking. Atem already shared what he sensed from those men in the other room so both now had a pretty good idea of what their intentions are...or rather what they intended to watch from Yugi and Atem. Atem let out a snort and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face for him. Those guys would have to wait a veeeeeeery long time. Knowing how shy Yugi is and how proud himself is, there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that they'd give an erotic performance for those low-lives in the next room. Truth to be told, he didn't mind waiting for them to get bored and give up. He wasn't THAT uncomfortable with Yugi on top of him. He would almost say it was nearly enjoyable, like a very long hug. He worried about Yugi, though, as he had to be the most uncomfortable out of the two of them, being as tightly bound as he was. The other wasn't saying much, link or no, but he could tell from the quickened pace of Yugi's heart that he was mortified about being naked and under scrutiny of 10 other men, not including Atem. He tried to soothe his partner by rubbing his back and Yugi surprised him by burying his face in the crook of Atem's neck, making the Egyptian close his eyes tightly as he kept himself from murring. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be as smooth-going as he thought. It's bad enough that Yugi's petite body was pressed flush against him, but now his warm face was nuzzling his sensitive neck and breathing on him softly. The former pharaoh bit his lower lip and did his best to keep his composure while goosebumps appeared on his skin. Was this the nature of the experiment? Was this to see if two people would do if they stayed pressed together long enough? It was absurd to think of but then he reminded himself that this was not an experiment. They were just forced here to play out a shared sexual fantasy.

As the moments ticked by, Atem was beginning to feel a bit nervous. Now that the idea was in his head, it wouldn't go away. If two people stayed pressed together long enough, the friction alone could possibly arouse instinct...NO! He shouldn't be thinking about this. He may be over 3,000 years old but in body he is still as much of a teenager as Yugi is with the same hormones that might react to any thoughts of that nature if he doesn't keep them suppressed. The last thing either of them wanted to do was give those guys what they wanted...or at least he was pretty sure Yugi was against the idea. The teen still wasn't saying anything.

Yugi meanwhile DID notice the goosebumps from his partner, also feeling his quickened heartbeat when he breathed on his neck or stirred on top of him. He felt terrible that he might be causing Atem to lose his cool. But at the same time he couldn't help but be extremely flattered. Was Atem seriously not disgusted or put off by the fact that he might be lying on top of him for a very long time with everything hanging out? Or maybe it was just something that he didn't see any shame in which made Yugi feel better. But again, he felt bad for the both of them. The skin to skin contact and friction alone could in theory make anybody go off. Or maybe not...naked Greek wrestlers didn't seem to have that problem. Then again Greeks were pretty open about EVERYTHING so maybe that's not the best example. He admitted to himself that if he and Atem were the last people on the planet or something weird like that, having sex with him did not seem like an awful idea to him. It'd be extremely awkward and he'd probably die of embarrassment but he really did care for the guy and he had a close enough relationship with him to know that he wouldn't be entirely against it and maybe even enjoy it if he let himself. All the same, he shouldn't be thinking about it because there's no way that's going to happen or at least not here. But how long would they be able to hold out like this without going crazy? And what outside elements was that guy talking about?

Atem didn't trust where his mind was going, yet again, so he decided to break the silence. "Your hips are really bony," he pointed out.

Yugi looked up, "MY hips are bony? We're practically the same. If anything, you might be bonier!" Guessing that Atem was uncomfortable, he tried getting to his knees again to give him a break, but the way he shifted his weight set him off balance slightly and the lack of clearance between them forced their members to brush against each other.

This surprised the former spirit so he couldn't stop himself from inhaling sharply as a jolt surged through his groin at the contact. Before they just had their lower bits lying side by side, so this hasn't happened before. Yugi felt something similar, except all the blood rushed to his face and he could feel more traveling down to his groin. He silently pleaded with himself to not get any hint of arousal, thinking of anything that might distract him but his mind blanked out. "S-sorry," he apologized and shifted himself properly to hover like he intended.

"No, it's fine. To be honest we're probably going to have to get used to it. We don't exactly have much else to move," he said with a small smile.

"Right, no big deal," Yugi smiled back, keeping his palms pressed into the padded table so that his upper body weight wasn't all on Atem, doing an awkward extended push-up.

The pharaoh chuckled and pressed his forehead to Yugi's briefly to thank him for the effort he was putting forth to make sure Atem was comfortable. Yugi smiled at the contact and got another boost of energy to keep himself propped up.

About half an hour passed, the two passing the time by talking about school and wondering what grandpa must be thinking by now. The two were honestly hoping that they could bore their audience to death. The scrubs in the room have pulled up chairs and sat down 15 minutes ago, but still kept a watchful eye on them. Yugi's arms had started to shake and Atem could tell he was sore. "You can take a break if you need to," he offered.

Yugi shook his head, having kept it upright this whole time. "I'm fine, just a little sore."

Atem gave the poor boy a pitied look and reached up to rub Yugi's arms for him. "Is that better?" he asked.

Yugi nodded gratefully, "Yeah, it helps."

"Good," he chuckled, continuing the massage for a while, even rubbing the back of Yugi's neck for him. Atem didn't notice it before, but Yugi's got some pretty firm muscles, especially noticing them now that they're flexed beneath his hands. Smiling to himself, he barely registered when his own hands found their way to Yugi's back, which he also rubbed soothingly. The teen's pale skin felt so soft and warm. He found a bead of sweat that had formed in the middle of his back and he traced it with his fingertip all the way down to the small dip in his lower back where it gathered.

Yugi had his eyes closed in concentration while he kept himself propped up, but that didn't keep him from enjoying the massage. He nearly wanted to coo at the lovely neck massage as the pharaoh's talented hands kneaded the soreness away. The back rub felt just as good but then he felt a change in Atem's movements. He opened his eyes to see Atem staring up at him, his crimson eyes half-lidded. He looked positively serene, almost like he was off in his own little world and not staring at Yugi at all. He was about to question this but a finger down the center of his back stopped him. A small shudder of delight ran down his spine as Atem's hand traveled to the small of his back and lingered there, rubbing gently while his pinkie brushed so close to the curve of his rear. As much as he questioned what Atem was thinking a tiny hope that Atem's hand would go lower slipped through his thoughts and he felt himself turning into a puddle of goo. He studied Atem's face some more before finally speaking in a tiny voice, "Atem...?"

"Hm?" he hummed before snapping out of his reverie, his eyes opening up again and his hand sliding back to Yugi's arm. "Sorry, must've dozed off. Perhaps whatever they gave us to knock us out hasn't entirely worn off."

Yugi giggled in amusement, "Or maybe you're just tired from laying down this whole time. Maybe you should try moving. Get the blood flowing again."

"I think you're right," he nodded. He tried wiggling his legs around, discovering that they felt like lead. He huffed at the tingly sensation in his toes, now upset that everything had started to feel itchy and there's no way he could reach down there. He tried bending his knees, tilting his hips from side to side so he can lift his leg high enough to bend it but then he heard a squeak from Yugi and froze. Sure enough he was practically grinding the two of them together with his attempts to move. He was going to stop but that squeak from Yugi sounded so adorable. He pretended not to notice it and resumed moving again, this time intentionally grinding them together while making it look like an accident. He tried so hard not to smile when he heard Yugi gasp and squeak again. He turned his head to see that Yugi had closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and turned red again. Atem suddenly felt very devious. He was very bored and Yugi having his eyes closed with his hips raised was too tempting to let slide. He reached a hand between them, making sure Yugi couldn't feel his hand at all and reached a fingertip out to touch the tip of Yugi's flaccid member. Another squeak was heard and he wanted to do it again but then he felt Yugi getting not so flaccid anymore and neither was he. Knowing he went too far, he aborted his teasing and ran a hand through Yugi's hair apologetically. "I'm loosened up now. You can rest."

Yugi wanted to argue but truth to be told, his body was shaking so hard, not just from keeping himself up for so long but because of the unexpected contact. Of course, he didn't suspect Atem doing it on purpose but he was regretting his suggestion that Atem move around. He could feel himself getting excited and he felt awful about it since Atem had been doing so well at holding back. He conceded and lowered his body again, resting his head on Atem's shoulder once more when he suddenly noticed that something else stiff was pressed between them besides himself. So much for Atem keeping his cool. He laughed inwardly and decided not to say anything. It was just a tiny slip-up. It'll pass soon. Such things were fleeting.

Once again, Atem struggled to keep a straight face as Yugi settled down. He could tell Yugi noticed what was going on between them but like Yugi he hoped it was just a fluke and it will go away. Okay, it might not have been a fluke for Yugi. Atem teased him and that was very naughty of him. Suddenly he felt ashamed and felt like a heavy weight just fell in his stomach as he realized they're still being watched and they just watched him tease Yugi. In the silence, he temporarily forgot who was with them. Feeling really guilty, he wrapped his arms around Yugi in an apologetic hug. This confused Yugi a little bit but he wasn't about to complain about a free hug and he happily nuzzled Atem's neck without a second thought.

Gods, Yugi was so sweet. He doesn't even realize I was teasing him despite what they silently agreed to, the pharaoh thought to himself. He felt so lucky to have a partner like him. He really did owe a lot to the teen on top of him, though Yugi would certainly protest that. As he thought this, he unconsciously turned his head to nuzzle his left cheek against Yugi's. He heard Yugi make a noise of contentment into his ear along with a soft sigh and he felt his heart beat faster. Yugi really couldn't be that clueless about the effect he is having on the pharaoh, could he? Maybe he sort of knows, Atem thought, but he trusts me enough to feel comfortable doing...whatever he is he's doing...that whole being cute...thing. He idly stroked Yugi's back between the shoulder blades to hear him sigh again. He was certainly happy that Yugi trusted him. He wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. He cherished him very much, loving him like he's never loved another friend. The teen saved him from his lonely, personal hell so of course he would feel this deeply for him. Perhaps that's the reason he didn't mind being forced this close to him and why he didn't feel any guilt whatsoever when he gently shifted himself to capture Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.

Yugi was stirred out of his happy place snuggled in Atem's neck when he felt the Egyptian move. He then eeped in surprise as warm, wet lips captured his. He further surprised himself when he kissed back, eyes fluttering closed as the sweet contact made his mouth tingle and his whole body feel warmer. Atem was encouraged by this reaction and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over Yugi's lips gently and sliding it past when he felt Yugi part them. His visit to the wet cavern didn't last long though as Yugi broke the kiss, apparently breathless and his eyes shining. Atem wanted to devour his mouth again right there but instead he chose to stroke Yugi's cheek with his thumb and kiss his forehead, making the smaller teen giggle quietly. He noticed Yugi look down shyly, "What's wrong, aibo?"

Yugi looked back up and opened his mouth to speak but he looked like he was having trouble forming the words as his cheeks tinted red again. Finally he chose to speak through the link instead, "It's just...this isn't how I expected to get my first kiss, in a place like this, I mean."

"Aww..." was all Atem could say as he used what slack he had on his restraints to scoot upwards so that Yugi can rest his head on his chest and he can bury his face in Yugi's hair while he held him tightly. He replied through the link, "I'm sorry we didn't have a better setting. I hope you don't think that it took being tied to you for nearly two hours for me to want to kiss you. I totally would've kissed some other time...eventually...maybe."

Yugi giggled and kissed Atem's chest, "No need to apologize. To be perfectly honest, I don't think either of us would have seriously considered kissing if we were continued the way we were going. I was happy just having you as a friend...I never considered anything more as a possible option. Like...I didn't think it could get any better, you know?"

There he is being sweet again! Atem thought to himself, not entirely sure if he should concede to his glee or back off while he still can. He already gave Yugi his first kiss in this weird place, there's no way he's going to take Yugi's virginity here too. Yugi deserves to be taken on a fluffy bed with rose petals and all that romantic junk and if not by him, by some sweet and beautiful girl who loves him just as much as Atem does. "I felt the same way, Yugi. We do have a good thing going on. But one thing I've learned being with you is that things can always get better," he relayed back, nuzzling his soft hair again.

Yugi cooed quietly so that nobody else could hear him. There was no need for anybody to listen in on this moment they were having so he continued using the link to communicate, "How long do you think we've been here again?"

Atem blinked at the subject change but complied, "It's been nearly two hours, hasn't it? I really can't tell. Time seems to stand still when you're tied to a table."

"How much longer do you think they'll wait before they try to "coax" us?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know but I honestly don't think it'll be much longer. If I had to guess, I'd say the chairs they're sitting in aren't that comfortable so I don't think they'd have much more patience," the pharaoh explained while he rubbed Yugi's back and shoulders.

"I really don't want to find out what methods they'll use to coax us. I mean...if we have to I'll..." Yugi trailed off.

"No, don't talk like that. I'm sure we won't have to resort to giving those creeps what they want. If you really want to make love, we'll do it at home when we're far away from here. Even better, I'll take you some place nice. I won't subject you their eyes any further." Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and continued to hold him tightly in his strong arms. He wanted to promise these things to Yugi but he couldn't go that far. Honestly he wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this without doing the deed. But soon he might have to make a decision to decide which was less cruel: taking Yugi now or waiting until they're "coaxed" and are possibly forced to do it with potentially harmful methods against their own will.

Yugi smiled at Atem's assurance, blushing over how Atem basically said he wanted to give Yugi the best if he asked for it. It all sounded nice but by now they both knew that their options were dwindling. He feared the methods that might be used on them, knowing that there were many types of drugs that could be administered, or possibly objects forced into him to make him aroused, or even just these scrubs coming over and molesting the both of them and forcing them to arousal. Either way, they were going to be watched and there was nothing they can do about that. But if had to choose making love to Atem with a sound mind or while being "coaxed", he'd rather have a sound mind and not have anything administered to him. Just the thought of potential needles and stuff made him shudder. To show his desperation and that his mind was made up, Yugi shyly peppered Atem's chest with soft kisses while moving his hips to brush his semi-erect member against Atem's. He whimpered quietly, pleading silently to Atem as he tilted his head upwards to lay more kisses on his neck.

A noise akin to a purr escaped his throat when Yugi got the jump on him and doing things he never thought he'd see his sweet aibo do. The noises he made and the sweet kisses were almost enough to make Atem give in and take him NOW but he couldn't let Yugi give up. They can't give in, not now! "Aibo, please," he whispered and stilled Yugi's hips with his hands. "Please, don't give up. It's possible that they just said that to scare us," he tried to reason with the scared teen.

"And what if they aren't lying? I don't want them to hurt us. If they were willing to drug and kidnap us, what makes you think they won't force us to do what they want?" Yugi hissed, his eyes filling up with tears of frustration and fear.

Atem looked into his big watery eyes...he really didn't know what to say. He couldn't guarantee anything. The only comfort that he has is that he and Yugi have the choice of deciding when to do it. But how long should they wait? He could feel that Yugi was ready NOW but he couldn't let go of that one possible chance that they could get free.

"Aibo...I-" the pharaoh was suddenly interrupted by that damn speaker overhead. "Time for a bathroom break, you two. And don't make a fuss or you will be drugged and kept here for another night," the raspy voice warned.

Yugi looked to Atem just as the scrubs started unlocking the chains beneath the table while keeping a grip on both the teens to keep them from getting loose. The two in green and blue scrubs lifted Yugi gently off of Atem, keeping the restraints on his wrists so that the chains dragged with him. Yugi wanted to flail and get away but he was so sore and numb in some places that he could only let himself get lifted and placed on the floor like a rag doll. His legs shook and he started to topple as his legs refused to support his weight. But both scrubs hooked an arm under him and lead him out the heavy door, keeping a grip on the chains so that they don't drag on the floor. Yugi looked back at Atem as he was taken out of the room, looking for any signs of a possible escape plan but all he got from the link was assurance from Atem and instructions to do what they say for now. The pharaoh told him to look around and take in all he can. Yugi did his best to do just that as he was lead through a sterile white hallway but there were no other doors that he could see except the door next to the one he exited from which must be the room the men are all sitting in, naturally. Everything was white white white and still no windows to be seen. Also why such a long hallway if there aren't any doors? He considered the possibility that the doors might either be disguised or they might actually be underground and this is a tunnel under the building...maybe even a converted maintenance floor. It wasn't long before he was lead to a small bathroom which consisted of a sink and a toilet. Both men entered with him and closed the door behind him. There wasn't even a mirror in here...nothing he could use as a potential weapon-wait, were these guys going to watch him pee? He looked behind him and one of them lifted the seat for him and stood behind, waiting for him to do his business. Gawd, this really sucks.

Meanwhile Atem struggled a little bit, just to test the grip of the scrubs holding him. Turns out they're pretty strong as both of them lifted him off his feet by his shoulders and just carried him to the bathroom while Atem kicked his feet defiantly at the treatment. Like Yugi, he noticed nothing but white walls and no windows and it was a short walk to the small lavatory nearly identical to the one Yugi was in. However Atem's DID have a mirror. The idea of breaking it and using the glass as a weapon seemed awfully crude and he wasn't sure what he would do after that, but he couldn't pass up this chance. He took his bathroom break, not even caring they were watching and taking his sweet time doing so. Just as he finished, he suddenly yanked the chain on his right hand out of his captor's grip and whipped it across the mirror, successfully shattering it and sending large shards into the sink! He grabbed a large piece and lunged for the one in red scrubs who was blocking his exit, hoping that he'd be smart and get the hell out of his way so he can pass and get Yugi. However, it will never be known if red scrubs was smart or not, but he certainly was confident as he grabbed Atem's wrist with ease and lifted him two feet off the ground by his arm, letting purple scrubs wrench the glass carefully out of his hand. The pharaoh growled in frustration and flailed to try and kick at his captor but purple scrubs grabbed his chains and held them tight so he couldn't move. Now completely at their mercy, Atem could only curse in long dead languages while he was dragged back to that awful room.

Yugi meanwhile had just finished doing his business when he felt Atem doing all of this through the link and he put a hand over his mouth to keep from letting out a sob when Atem was unsuccessful and he feared they'd hurt him. The scrubs in green got a text message and looked at his phone. He let out what sounded like a small chuckle but it was hard to tell with that mask on. However blue scrubs didn't seem to have any trouble understanding him as he whispered what Yugi assumed had something to do with the message and blue scrubs chuckled too. They both looked at him at the same time and Yugi instantly felt his blood run cold as they grabbed him and escorted him back to the room.

What Yugi found when he entered made him freeze where he stood. There were two gurneys in the room next to the table they were lying on previously. Atem was strapped down to one of them in a somewhat upright position but what horrified Yugi was that Atem's legs were held up and locked in stirrups attached to the gurney, forcing his legs to be spread wide and exposing his most private areas. The other gurney had the same thing and as Atem gnashed his teeth, Yugi knew he'd be given the same treatment. Suddenly he was picked up and carried over to the gurney and a panicked Yugi summoned the strength to thrash and kick. The smaller duelist didn't have any luck as the two scrubs didn't look remotely bothered as they deposited him on the gurney, used his chains to strap him down, and then force his legs into the stirrups where he was locked in. Yugi nearly cried for what felt like the bajillionth time today as he was exposed for the world to see. At least when he was lying on Atem he could hide SOME things. Atem reached out for him in the link and did the mind equivalent of holding his hand while they both glared at the scrubs and waited for what was in store for them. Yugi wished that he could've gotten Atem to fuck him earlier and this might've been avoided but there's no use thinking that now. He didn't blame the other for this at all and besides, they could've been lying about letting them go and might've forced this stuff on them anyway.

The one in red scrubs grabbed two small basins from the table with the tools on it and walked to the dark corner at the right of the room. The sound of running water is heard and from this angle Yugi could see that there's a small sink over there. The other scrubs prepared two small tables on wheels and started piling towels and other things Yugi couldn't see on them. Red scrubs joined them and placed a basin on each table before they split into pairs and wheeled their tables over to Yugi and Atem. Yugi wanted to ask what they were going to do but he knew they wouldn't tell him. Atem was glaring daggers at the red and purple team who have decided they were going to take him on. He glanced over at the table they wheeled over but he couldn't see anything as the tools they selected were hidden under a small fluffy white towel. Yugi felt cold sweat slide down his face as green scrubs dug beneath the towel covering his tools and suddenly pulled out a pair of small scissors. Red scrubs did the same, clipping them in Atem's direction and both teens had the biggest wtf look on their faces as they wondered what the hell they were going to do with those. Yugi instantly thought the worst, like they were going to cut his manly bits off. Atem on the other hand knew that those scissors wouldn't cut through skin without a lot of difficulty so he wasn't panicking as much as he was perplexing. They found out soon enough, though, as their assigned scrubs leaned forward between their legs and started snipping at the tufts of hair between their legs.

"OH HELL NO!" Yugi screamed and thrashed in his restraints. He's seen enough hentai to know where this is going! "YOU GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Atem, first of all was shocked at the sudden outcry of Yugi. But he felt the little one was justified in doing so because this is just bizarre! "What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?" he asked of the purple scrubs who was given the task of cleaning the hair up with a damp towel while red trimmed.

"They're going to shave us, Atem!" Yugi screamed through the mind link after stopping his thrashing so that he doesn't get something else chopped off because green scrubs was still clipping away whether Yugi held still or not.

"They...what?" Atem asked flustered through the link. If Yugi wasn't so busy staring at green scrubs with disdain, he might've seen Atem blush. "Just...why?"

"Obviously our audience wants to see us as naked as possible," he hissed through their connection while he watched his tri-colored pubes get snipped away.

Atem really didn't want to believe it but then came the shaving cream...and a razor...and in just a few minutes he was almost completely hairless. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any more violated, both of them got a wax treatment and much growling and shouts of pain were had as both teens were stripped of their foliage. The skin where the wax once was felt numb and tingly for the both of them but neither of them were in pain anymore. Both resisted the urge to spit on their captors as they were mopped clean with the towels and then dried. As this was done, Atem began to understand why this had been done. The fluffy towel felt way too good on his now exposed and hypersensitive skin. He bit his lower lip as they finished cleaning him up, the soft fabric brushing against him was almost unbearable. Yugi looked like he was having similar sensations. Although the duelist predicted what the scrubs were going to do, he couldn't have predicted what the effects of having zero hair were. Once the scrubs were done, the four of them teamed up on Atem first, unlocking him and each carrying him by a limb to the table, not taking any chances as they held him down and attached his chains to the bottom as they had done earlier. Obviously they didn't feel too threatened by Atem because they still gave him the same amount of slack he had before. Once they finished with him, they did the same with Yugi, forcing him on his hands and knees to the table and pushing him down flat so they could attach his chains properly and then adjusting him so he was directly on top of Atem again, who wrapped his arms around Yugi as soon as he was allowed to, mumbling quiet apologies about how he couldn't get them out.

The scrubs wheeled the gurneys out and left them alone for a few brief moments. "You didn't cut yourself on the glass, did you?" Yugi asked.

He shook his head and showed him the bandage they wrapped around his hand, "It's not bad. Barely a scratch."

"I had a similar idea, but my bathroom didn't have a mirror," Yugi mused.

"It appears I may be a bad influence on you, aibo," Atem snickered.

Yugi giggled and gave the other an Eskimo kiss, "I suppose great minds think alike."

The elder duelist smiled and then turned his head to sigh. "What to do now..."

Yugi couldn't give an answer at the moment. He shifted around to get comfortable and brushed members with Atem but now being hairless, the jolt he felt intensified by 100 as he felt the baby softness of Atem's warm flesh against his own bareness. It isn't fair, why did this feel so good? Yugi looked into Atem's eyes to see them half-lidded before, clearly enjoying the same thing Yugi felt. He squirmed again, brushing against the other once more. Again it felt amazing and he found he wanted to do it again, so he did...again and again. Each time he told himself it'd be the last time but his hips wouldn't stop. He panted slightly with the effort barely registering the face of the man beneath him who seemed just as caught up in this as he was. He didn't protest and he barely made a sound other than the occasional low murring noise in his throat. As Yugi felt both their hearts pound against his chest and felt Atem's quickening breath on his face, he gave him a questioning look, half expecting Atem to stop him or at least protest. Yugi whimpered as he felt himself get harder and Atem right along with him. But he didn't have the energy to continue grinding in this position he was in so he went limp in Atem's embrace, whimpering as he felt both their erections pressed against his stomach.

Atem couldn't bring himself to stop Yugi as he practically humped him. He was surprised enough when Yugi rubbed himself against him the second time and then a third, but he kind of expected Yugi to eventually stop himself. When the smaller teen kept going, he got swept away with him and now that Yugi had exhausted himself, harsh reality splashed cold water on his face. The "coaxer" is working and they're falling right for it. He supposed he should be grateful that they weren't given drugs or something but it's hard to be thankful when you just had landscaping done against your will by two other men in front of an audience. Atem then heard a soft whimper coming from his aibo. He looked down at those huge violet eyes, glowing with something he hadn't seen before. There was desire and need written all over his innocent-looking face and Atem found he could no longer deny what his partner wanted. He'd swallow his pride and take Yugi. Despite everything, he'll make it as enjoyable as he possible can for him and then when they're free he'll help him forget all about it.

With new resolve, he pressed his lips to Yugi's, kissing him deeply as he reached down and gripped Yugi's hips to grind the both of them together. He felt Yugi gasp in his mouth as he bucked his hips up to rub their members together. He broke the kiss for air and pressed his forehead to Yugi's whispering sweet nothings as Yugi mewled from the friction between the two of them. Gods, Atem loved the noises Yugi was making and instinct drove him to hear more of it, grinding harder and faster so he can make Yugi beg and whimper more. It wasn't too long before Atem felt something wet. He grinned, knowing that Yugi was dripping on him and he reached down there to wrap his hand around Yugi who cried out and began begging brokenly. "Pl-please not there," he squeaked, "please, it's embarrassing..." he pleaded to no avail. He was helpless before the lust-driven Atem as he kept a grip on him and used the duelist's own pre to start to lube his length. Yugi could only beg and plead quietly, unable to move and completely at Atem's mercy as his skilled fingers traced up and down every inch of his engorged member, paying special attention the dark vein on the underside. Yugi's cries only encouraged Atem's ministrations and as much as he loved hearing Yugi's cute cries, he whispered comforting words into his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, quieting him a little as he teased the delicate shell with his warm breath.

Once Yugi was pacified, he though about how he was going to manage to take Yugi in this position. He can slide his body lower and raise his lower body up and do it that way, he supposed. It was as good a plan as any. First though, he had to prepare his partner so he reached to grab Yugi's buttocks. As he reached, he heard the awful sound of his chains clattering as they went taut just as he reached for Yugi's rear end, the chains being just short enough to keep Atem mere inches from his goal. He yanked and tried again but no luck. Yugi attempted to move closer but it was no use. What was the point of all of this if their captors were going to chain them up too tight to do anything!

Atem turned his head to glare at the window when he noticed the scrubs moving around. What were they up to now? Then it hit him...didn't the old man say they were there for assistance? No...they're not really going to play an active part in this...are they?

Purple scrubs went to the table with the instruments and grabbed a large syringe, thankfully one that doesn't have a needle, and held up a bottle. Pulling the plunger on the syringe, he filled it with the contents of the bottle which appeared to be a milky white liquid of some kind. He then stuck his finger in the jar to get some on his glove and coated the outside of the syringe with it. Atem observed this curiously while poor Yugi couldn't see what was going on without straining his neck. Atem was so distracted by this that he didn't even see green scrubs sneak up on Yugi and spread his ass cheeks. Yugi instinctively screamed as hands too large to be Atem's gripped his buttocks and spread them apart. He thrashed his hips from side to side and Atem yelled at the man to let go of him, trying to kick at the green clad man with no success. The man stilled both of them, however, when he shoved Yugi's bottom down HARD, squishing the delicate equipment between them enough to be threatening. Yugi whimpered to Atem and buried his face into his chest, "Get them off me. I don't want them touching me anymore," he cried and it broke the pharaoh's heart. But all he could do was hold him and continue to shout at the man to get his filthy hands off of Yugi. Green scrubs didn't listen, though, and started massaging Yugi's opening with his index finger, making the teen cry out and squirm again, nearly skinning his knees on the fabric covering the table. As Atem watched this, he stroked Yugi's hair and swore he'd have vengeance on every single one of them.

Mr. Green then held up a speculum for Atem to see, one of the metal tools from the table. Atem watched the item disappear as it was lowered and tip of it inserted into Yugi's virgin opening. Yugi eeped and whimpered at the cold metal intrusion and then suddenly started whimpering louder as a few clicks were heard. The man in scrubs worked the handle of the device, the ends of it spreading Yugi's entrance with ease. However he didn't spread him too much and he stood to the side as Purple scrubs walked over with his syringe. Yugi begged through the link for Atem to tell him what was going on, but the pharaoh was speechless as he watched the one in purple insert the inch-thick syringe into Yugi all the way to the top. Yugi felt the cold plastic thing slide inside of him to join whatever the hell that metal thing was and was slightly relieved to feel that it was lubed. He feels the metal thing being removed but the plastic stayed. Before he could even speculate what was going to happen, he felt the plastic object being thrust in and out of him. "No! Stoppit! What are you doing!" he sobbed in Atem's chest. Atem could tell Yugi wasn't in any actual pain, but he had no doubt that what they were doing to him must've been extremely uncomfortable. Yugi suddenly cried out when he felt the tip of the syringe poked something that made his whole body quake and made him see stars. He panted and shuddered against Atem at the pleasurable sensation he didn't want, unsure of what just happened. Atem knew though when he felt Yugi jerk and growled at the cruel way the man was forcing Yugi to feel pleasure. This happened a few more times as the one in purple seemed to have too much fun torturing Yugi by poking his prostate over and over again and making the small teen mewl against his will. Yugi was panting hard and could feel himself coming close to completion. He begged breathlessly for the ministrations to stop but he continued, poking Yugi's prostate with more frequency.

Yugi's body reacted to the foreign object's intrusions. His hips thrust themselves back into it and his inner walls clamped around it with every re-insertion. Atem's body reacted too as he watched Yugi writhe and beg for mercy while continuing to grind their hips together. It was maddening how guilty he felt about his body enjoying this but in all fairness it wasn't entirely his fault. Suddenly Yugi screamed and Atem got a really good look at his O-face when the young duelist threw his head back and shook violently, cumming on their bellies as he reached euphoria. Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes as he felt disgusted about the way he was being treated and how his body reacted regardless. Soon he relaxed again on Atem. His body felt like it was on fire and he wanted to cool off but he can't escape the heat in this position so he lost himself to it instead, panting as he tried to get his breath back. Purple wasn't about to give him a chance to rest, though, as he continued thrusting the syringe into Yugi who eeped weakly each time. This angered Atem to no end. "Will you cut it out, already? Just what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" he demanded. Purple of course said nothing, just pumped the syringe into Yugi a few more times before FINALLY hitting the end of the plunger and emptying the contents of it into Yugi who cried out as he felt a thick liquid fill his insides. The strange sensation made him shiver all over as it felt cold at first but then it felt warmer and then tingly. "Wh-what is that?" he mewled as he quivered. The syringe filled him up so much, though, that he felt some of it drip out of him, making Yugi whimper in embarrassment as the liquid trailed down the inside of his thighs.

Atem wanted to ask the same question but then something else horrified him. Red and Blue scrubs had set up a tripod directly behind Yugi with a camera set atop it and pointed at them both. The tell-tale red light was on, showing that it's recording and maybe even broadcasting too. Maybe their audience wanted a better view. Blue scrubs opened the viewing flap and turned it around so Atem could see what the camera was showing. Sure enough it gave him a really clear view of Yugi's dripping and puckered opening and Atem silently groaned as he felt his cock leap between them at the sight. Green scrubs came back over with his speculum and stuck it inside of Yugi again, spreading him even wider than before. By this point, Yugi was a whimpering and limp mess and could only whine pitifully as the intrusions continued. Atem gulped as he saw through the viewfinder that the camera was focused on Yugi's opening, which had been opened wide enough to show his throbbing inner pink walls that fought against the device, dripping with a fine coating of whatever it was that they poured into him. Red suddenly scooched in and inserted a gloved finger into Yugi, massaging his protesting insides. Yugi whimpered tiredly, muffled by Atem's chest and Atem grit his teeth while he watched yet another person violate him. Suddenly he shouted once more in protest, practically spitting in fury when all four scrubs inserted their index fingers into the duelist, rubbing and prodding with room to spare since the speculum was keeping him open. With each additional finger Yugi mewled louder and louder, eyes clenched tightly shut as four fingers stretched and played with him. He didn't have any more tears left to cry. All he could do was relax and let them do what they wanted before they hurt him. Soon he was panting again as the stimulation was becoming too much to take. Now that Atem had quieted to seethe some more, Yugi could hear the audible wet sounds of gloved fingers sliding over lubed flesh and the popping sounds of his entrance as it sucked and pushed on them, devouring them to the knuckle. He looked up at Atem, knowing the poor guy must've been in pain. He's been rock hard this entire time and has yet to get the slightest bit of relief. Despite himself, Yugi was getting hard a second time, his member getting prodded awake as one of the fingers brush his prostate and another used their thumb to stroke his taint.

It was a few moments later, though, when all four suddenly removed their fingers one at a time along with the speculum. Yugi groaned at the loss, happy to have them gone. The sounds of chains being adjusted were heard and Yugi finally felt a little slack in his arms and legs. What was going on? Yugi was then pulled into a kneeling position and his ass was spread again by two fingers. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst but then he heard a yelp from Atem and looked down. Two of the scrubs were moving Atem lower and guiding his cock upwards while pushing Yugi's hips down at the same time, propping his ass open with their fingers as they guided the tip of him through. Yugi whimpered, but it was a good kind of whimper, especially when those damned fingers were removed and his hips were guided lower so that he was slowly impaled on Atem's rigid sex. Atem moaned loudly as he slid into Yugi. Despite all that just happened, he felt unbelievably tight and once the fingers were removed, he felt the ring of Yugi's anus snap down around his cock, the slapping of flesh around his own felt indescribable! It was finally then that the damned scrubs gave them their space and Yugi panted as sat on Atem, leaning forward slightly to prop himself up on his hands while he adjusted to the Egyptian's size. "Y-you're so big, Atem," he whispered.

Atem smiled and reached to stroke Yugi's thigh, "And you're just perfect." He smiled when he saw Yugi blush cutely at the compliment. The teen returned the smile as well and leaned to give Atem a kiss, which he accepted happily but another part of him was getting impatient and his hips bucked up during the kiss, ramming a little deeper into Yugi. The duelist's lips left Atem's to moan. Gods, it felt wonderful to be completely filled by Atem. He fit almost perfectly like he was meant to be there all along. He felt embarrassed, though; he's on top which means he gets to control how fast this ride goes. He was already so nervous, he didn't know if he'd be able to move at all. Atem smiled, sensing these feelings in Yugi's head and coaxed him along by bucking his hips again. Yugi squeaked and blushed down at the insistent former king before lifting his hips and slamming them back down on Atem's cock, causing the man to moan loudly and react with his own thrust. After a few more of those, Yugi found delight in making Atem moan and strived to ride him faster and harder, letting all inhibitions go as the two of them worked up a rhythm that shook the table with the force of their love-making. Yugi's cock bounced between them so Atem reached down to pump him in time with their thrusting. Almost all memory of what happened a few moments ago was pushed to the back of his mind as Yugi lost himself to the pleasure he was receiving from Atem. This time when his prostate was struck, he reveled in it and rode Atem with more shallow movements so he can bounce on his cock and assault his prostate in quicker succession. Atem himself was already so close to release, the world around him might as well not exist as the only thing occupying his mind was Yugi and how good it felt to finally enter him. It didn't matter if other objects were stuck into him first, he will always be the first one to make love to him and that's what mattered most. He reached to his sides and grabbed Yugi's hands, "Yugi, I'm so close..." he warned between breaths.

At that, Yugi nodded and used the last of his energy to ride him faster, gyrating his hips at a breakneck speed and clenching his muscles to encourage Atem's release. As the teen on top of him rode him like a stallion, Atem wondered for a split second if Yugi really hasn't had any experience with this before but then he felt the tightened coil in his stomach snap and his world shattered like glass as his orgasm took hold. With a roar, he thrust his hips upwards into Yugi and came hard deep inside of him and continued to thrust throughout his climax. At the brutal pounding, Yugi also let out a cry and pumped himself to climax, releasing all over Atem's chest so that they could finish together.

Soon both were a panting and sticky mess, completely spent of all their energy. Atem could only lay there and catch his breath while Yugi pulled off of him and straddled his thighs, unable to move anywhere else. They looked into each other's eyes, both alight with affection and tenderness. The afterglow wore off quickly as once again, reality hit them and they both look toward the window feeling angry, violated, and in Atem's case, murderous.

The four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges and they started mopping up the two, cleaning every inch of their sore bodies. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt. He grinned wickedly and finished dressing before draping the artifact over his neck. "Ahem, Yugi..."

Yugi looked over after he finished dressing and saw the puzzle on Atem's neck. Nodding in understanding, he limped over to the pharaoh's side and clung to his right arm. The scrubs looked over at the two, this time they get to be the confused ones as they stared at the creepy grin Atem had on his face.

First, Atem snapped his fingers and the puzzle flashed briefly before the camcorder behind them exploded! The scrubs jumped in surprise as they were hit with the shrapnel and backed away, baffled. Atem leered at them. "I can't decide which of you I want to destroy first. Yugi, I'll give you the honor of picking."

Yugi looked at all of them and pouted, "I don't know, can't we get rid of all of them at once?"

"A brilliant idea, aibo," Atem cheered. The third eye on his forehead appeared and the room suddenly became very dark, large shadows casting at the feet of the scrubs. Suddenly the darkness became ethereal and rose around them in long smoky tendrils that wrapped themselves around the fear-stricken scrubs before dragging them into the dark depths of the floor. Their screams soon drowned out and muffled by the darkness as they were devoured. Yugi stared at the floor, only the tiniest pinch of sympathy showing on his face for the minions. The big fish were next and there was no telling what Atem would do to them. Speaking of which, he could hear scrambling from next door and somebody was cursing out another man for apparently not being able to open the door. Yugi looked up at his protector, knowing Atem must be keeping them from escaping. "Aibo, I'm going to leave you here for a moment, okay?"

Yugi sniffled and squeezed his arm tighter, not wanting to be left alone in this room for a second. But a kiss from Atem on the cheek and a silent promise to be quick convinced Yugi to let go and wait patiently as he watched Atem leave. He heard the room unlocking next door and suddenly felt very cold as he sensed the amount of darkness that Atem was unleashing on their audience. He could hear Atem's murderous words echoing through the hall, "You have trespassed on our souls. Those who dare to harm my partner receive no mercy." Yugi covered his ears as he heard the men beg and plead for their lives. A chair was chucked through the glass, emerging on Yugi's side and scaring the crap out of him. He ran and hid behind the table with his back turned, not wanting to see any of their faces or witness their fate. The words "The door to darkness has opened" sealed their fates and Yugi clamped his hands over his ears as he heard the sounds of ferocious beasts ripping apart limbs and the strangled cries of men as the darkness from their own hearts chomped them up and ate them alive.

The whole thing probably lasted a minute and a half, but it felt like ages before all the screaming stopped and the lights seemed a little brighter. Atem stepped back into the room, wiping his hands as if to say all done. With a sigh of relief, Yugi stood and hurried over to cling to his waist. "Can we get out of here, now?" Yugi pleaded.

Atem nodded and whipped out a keycard that he stole from the head honcho, "We sure can, but are you okay to walk?"

"Er..."

Atem chuckled and knelt down, instructing Yugi to hop on his back, which the duelist reluctantly did. With that, the two navigated the white halls, eager to get themselves home.

A/N: Yeah, it got a little sloppy towards the end and I realize it might drag on for a little but I sat down and typed this out for 9 hours straight, writing everything that came to mind. Reviews are appreciated. I hope somebody gets enjoyment out of this. Thanks for reading! =)

If you liked this, check out The Tabletop Experiment: Version 2 at .net/s/7987493/1/


End file.
